Benutzer Diskussion:Meister Onyx-san/2014
Regeln Hallo Onyxkralle, ich möchte dich auf verschiedene Sachen hinweisen. Nämlich einmal auf unsere Regeln, die du bitte beachten sollst. Bitte unterlasse in Zukunft: *Das Hochladen von Bildern, auf denen Recolors sind, denn das ist Urheberrechtsverletzung und der Verbot davon ist unsere oberste Regel. *Das Capsen (Großschreiben) von Wörtern und der Spam von Ausrufezeichen in den Kommentaren und auf deinen Seiten. (Also ungefähr so, wie du es bereits getan hast: ELEFANT!!!!!!!! Schreib besser: Elefant!) *Das Erstellen von unnötigen Blogs: Den Blog, den du erstellt hast und der auf den Namen Lol hörte, habe ich gelöscht. Einziger Inhalt war Hallo. Die Blogs sind zum Geschichten vorstellen da. Bitte beachte das in Zukunft, sonst sind wir (die Admins) gezwungen, dich zu sperren. MfG, 11:07, 7. Sep. 2014 (UTC) HI^^ Ich weis nicht ob ich schonmal hier war und das gefragt habe, aber wo hast du die Vorlage von der kleinen Katze her die zu immer bei deinen Hierachien verwendest ^^ thumb|Diese kleinen Katzen^^ Wäre echt nett wenn du mir die Vorlage geben könntest <3 Und: wenn ich die Vorlage benützen dürfte, könnte ich dann auch solche, nicht Hirachien, sondern Stammbäume machen? Weil ich finde die Idee megacool :D LG [[User:Efeuwolke|''C'l''''o'u'd' ]][[Benutzer Diskussion:Efeuwolke|''Ein Moment. Ein '' ''Wort. '' Eine Welt.]] 11:21, 10. Okt. 2014 (UTC) PS: Ich hoffe ich nerve nicht ^^' Dankeeee<3 Das ist echt nett von dir, danke! Ich bin schon dabei einen Stammbaum mit diesen kleinen Kätzchen von Sonnenfrost auzubauen^^ Nochmal: DANKE!!!! GGGGGLG deine [[User:Efeuwolke|''Cl''o'u''''d' ]][[Benutzer Diskussion:Efeuwolke|''Ein Moment. Ein '' ''Wort. '' Eine Welt.]] 11:15, 11. Okt. 2014 (UTC) PS: Wollen wir Friends sein? Hallo Ich bin durch deine Geschichten auf dich..."gestoßen" :) Ich find dich cool, du magst Fear Street und Pokemon also....verdammt cool sogar! XD (Welches ist denn dein lieblings-Pokemon? Meines ist definitiv Lapras!) So, also das wollte ich dir nur sagen! LG Minzauge alias Leni Minzauge (Diskussion) 05:22, 12. Okt. 2014 (UTC) Auch fertig^^ So Onyx, hier ist Slender-Cat^^ Ich hoffe sie gefällt dir^^ Sie ist zwar ein bisschen klein geworden, aber was solls! LG TodesKralle (Diskussion) 12:35, 19. Okt. 2014 (UTC) Death TodesKralle (Diskussion) 12:35, 19. Okt. 2014 (UTC) thumb Hii Onyx als gegen Leistung für den Bildern gebe ich dir Bilder die ich gestaltet habe ''(Bild auf Grund fehlender Angaben gelöscht) (Bild auf Grund von Regelverstoß gelöscht) Da, für dich eine Nyen-Cat <3thumb|400px LG TodesKralle (Diskussion) 19:45, 19. Okt. 2014 (UTC)Death TodesKralle (Diskussion) 19:45, 19. Okt. 2014 (UTC) Guck mal, mein PAint-Kunstwerk ^^ (Bild auf Grund von Regelverstoß gelöscht) Minzauge (Diskussion) 12:47, 20. Okt. 2014 (UTC) Hier das Bild von Snow (Datei auf Grund von Regelverstoße gelöscht) Feuerglanz for you <3 thumbIch finds hässlich :( aber naja xD weil yolounso Ne egal aber das am schweif hab ich dunkler machen müssen LG deine 18:13, 24. Okt. 2014 (UTC) Hier ist mein selbst gestaltetest Bild thumb|306px Hi Onyx Ich bins nochmal habe mir ein Gedanken wegen Cats of the Street gemacht sage mir ob das Bild geht (Bild auf Grund von fehlender Quelle gelöscht) Moin moin ^^ Hallöle :) Ich hab mir graf so dein Profil angeschaut, gelesen, dass es dir nicht gut geht und ... wollte dir einfach mal Gute Besserung wünschen. Also Gute Besserung! AL deine [[User:Grinsekätzchen;)|''S'm''''i'l'e''y]][[Benutzer Diskussion:Grinsekätzchen;)|''I'm ''not ''crazy, ''I'm ''just ''one ''kind ''of ''freedom'!'!'!'!'!]] Tach Hier ist das von mir gestaltete Bild ''(Bild auf Grund von Regelverstoß gelöscht) Poniko und Madotsuki Hey Onyx^^ Ich habe festgestellt, dass du mit Poniko und Madotsuki zwei nach unseren Regeln leeren Seiten erstellt hast. Ich würde dich bitten, dass du den beiden Artikeln möglichst bald mehr Informationen hinzufügst, da sie sonst leider gelöscht werden müssen :( LG 16:36, 4. Nov. 2014 (UTC) Bild Hier ist Aschenstreif <3 thumb 23:37, 8. Nov. 2014 (UTC) Ahornflämmchen ^^ thumbDie Narbe ist so dermaßen hässlich :3 Hab mich voll geschreckt als ich sie gesehen hab^^ 15:55, 10. Nov. 2014 (UTC) Hi <3 Ich hab einfach mal ein Tier für dich weiß auch nich warum <3 thumb|^^ Minzauge (Diskussion) 20:39, 14. Nov. 2014 (UTC) So, ich kann auch malen^^thumb|300px LG TodesKralle (Diskussion) 11:01, 15. Nov. 2014 (UTC)DeathTodesKralle (Diskussion) 11:01, 15. Nov. 2014 (UTC) Frage Wie findest du sie ? thumb|Finkenflug --Finsterflocke (Diskussion) 12:33, 16. Nov. 2014 (UTC) Re Wow das bild ist bombe <33 *-* Ich liebe es <33 17:06, 22. Nov. 2014 (UTC) Dein Bild Hier ist das Bild das du wolltest, ich hoffe es gefällt dir auch <3 thumb Re Wow dankeeschön ♥ Da Fanart ist bombe♥♥ I luve it♥ 14:17, 20. Dez. 2014 (UTC) Ashstripe-Fan 4ever :3 xD thumb Hab schon vor längerer Zeit ein "Fan-Cover" für Aschenstreifs Tagbuch gemacht :3 *sojustforfun* Das ist er als FlussClan_Krieger ^^ Naja ich hoffe es gefällt dir mir näääämlich nicht *igitt igitt* Deine Ashstripe-Liebende 15:51, 23. Dez. 2014 (UTC) re Aww danke <3 Das Bild ist wunderschön <3 20:21, 23. Dez. 2014 (UTC) Cover Huhu! Ich nerve dich jetzt mal, und frag dich mal was XP Wie machst du deine Cover? Meine sehen nämlich total schlecht ausXD LG Geisselpfote (Diskussion) 12:37, 31. Dez. 2014 (UTC) Edit: Nimmst du auch Aufträge an? Ich bin da zu doof zuXD Wir könnten draus auch ein Arttrade machen re: Okay^^ Edit 2: Oh, gut!;) Würde es dir etwas ausmachen, mir ein Cover zu machen? Ich bin da zu doof zu, meine sehen so schlecht aus Geisselpfote (Diskussion) 14:07, 31. Dez. 2014 (UTC) Ok;D Naja, wie eben so ein Cover aussieht!XD Ich lass dir mal viel Freiheit, es soll ziemlich düster aussehen und als " Untertitel" The Blood of Two haben. Was soll ich denn für dich zeichnen?